


Hireath

by Glacidea



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Nohr | Conquest Route, Platonic Relationships, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacidea/pseuds/Glacidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Branch of Fate, Corrin must choose which family she will side with. And after thinking about it for a bit there's only one choice, to side with her family.</p><p>Aka let's actually have a reason to choose Nohr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hireath

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to focus on the shades of grey in big choice on what side Corrin would end up siding with because the game does not do picking Nohr justice and basically hammers that into your head. What the choice boils down to is justice vs empathy; I wanted to give Corrin a better reason for choosing Nohr than what the game gives you, and go into the thoughts of making the difficult choice making the reasoning a little more sound.
> 
> So this is my attempt to tone down on the Hoshido bias but in the process I think I ended up going with a Nohr bias accidentally heh oops

The battlefield was tense and eerily quiet; the only sound the occasional breathing of human and animal, or grass crinkling under feet. Corrin looked at her two sides, anxious faces awaiting her decision.

On one side the Hoshido army stood flags held high and swaying in the wind clutching their katanas and awaiting command. 

In front of them stood the royals. Sakura gripped at her staff shaking lightly, Hinoka's gaze was pleading while Takumi's look could kill. Ryoma held an outstretched hand, eyes warm and loving. Her true family.

She must side with them it was only right. Nohr stole her from them. Nohr killed her mother. But Nohr also...

Her eyes now focused on the other side where the Nohr army held their flags proudly, the horses ears twitching, waiting for the moment they could gallop forward.

Nohr's royals stood in front of them similar to the position of Hoshido. Elise lightly bounced on her heels impatiently, Camilla smiled, motherly vibes oozing off her every being while Leo as standoffish as usual had a blink or you miss it gaze of fear. Xander held out his hand from atop his horse gazing at her with such pride and warmth. But they weren't her family. Not like Hoshido; they weren't even related. They weren't her blood. She got one last look at them, the choice was clear. Wasn't it?

Elise.

\----------

_She hated being stuck in this tower more than anything. A giant festival was going on and she couldn't even go. She hoped her siblings were having fun at least but she longed to go with them to the Nohrian festivities. She sighed as she stared out the window in longing. Maybe one day, when she was able to leave the Northern Fortress she could spoil her younger siblings. Get them treats. Just in general be the older sister she wanted to be._

_"Big sister!" And speaking of younger siblings the young girl pranced into the tower bouncing in excitement, "I got you a present!"_

_"Elise?" Corrin looked at her confused moving toward her and away from her spot in the window, "What are you doing here? Isn't the Nohrian festival still going on?"_

_"Mmhm! But I had to come see you sis!" She pouted, "You should be at the festival with us and not stuck on this stuffy old tower."_

_She certainly agreed but she couldn't let Elise know that. "Don't worry about me you should be out having fun!" Corrin smiled, "Go play Elise."_

_"I want to play with you though!" Her pigtails bopped as she ran over and grabbed her hands. "I miss you..."_

_"I miss you too but you really shouldn't make the others worry. You ran off from them again didn't you?"_

_"It's fine! They didn't even see me slip off!" Giggling she spun on her heels._

_"You know they'll be frantic when they find you missing." Corrin reached down and ruffled her hair. "Go on, get back to Xander and the others."_

_"Okay..." Her frown morphed into a large grin, "But let me give you your present first! Bend down and close your eyes."_

_Chuckling, Corrin did as she was told Elise's happiness was contagious. When she leaned down she felt the princess's tiny hands moving through her hair and her headband shake slightly._

_"Okay you can open them!"_

_She blinked her bright red eyes and touched at her band. "Did you put something in my hair?"_

_"Yup!" With a bright grin Elise tugged her older sister to the mirror "Look look!"_

_Sitting on her black headband right over her pointed ear was a little gold shaped diamond clip accented with a black x in the middle._

_"Do you like it? I saw it and thought it would look really cute on you!"_

_"I love it! Thank you Elise."_

_"Yay!" With outstretched arms she leapt at her sister and nuzzled her, "I love you so much!"_

_"I love you too Elise."_

_Letting go Elise skipped over to the door and leaned toward on her tippy toes. "Big sister, I can't wait until you can leave the tower! As soon as you leave you'll come to a festival with me won't you?"_

_"Absolutely I wouldn't miss it for the world!"_

_"I can't wait! Bye bye!"_

_She waved enthusiastically and once again Corrin was alone. She walked back to her window grinning. She knew she'd be able to go to the festival one day. After all Elise always got her wishes._

_\-------------_

Camilla.

__\--------------_ _

_Never before in her life had she felt so sick. Flora told her she had a high fever and needed to stay in bed for the remainder of the day. Not like that was a difficult request to fulfill; her body ached, she had chills, and all she wanted to do was sleep._

_Light footsteps alerted her to someone's presence. "Poor dear, usually so full of energy."_

_Corrin slowly opened her eyes to the new visitor. Please no, she didn't want anyone to see her like this. Her face was pale making her red eyes stand out more than usual, sweat dripped down her forehead causing her hair to stick to her cheeks._

_"C-Camilla..." She choked out her voice low and raspy._

_"Hush darling, don't strain yourself." Placing a cool wet rag on her head Camilla smiled motherly "My poor little Corrin. Not to worry your big sis is here for you. Anything you need don't you dare hesitate to ask for."_

_"Thanks Camilla..."_

_She walked over and placed a glass of water next to her bed. "Be sure to drink this when you can dear it's always important to stay hydrated."_

_She nodded and melted into the relief the cool rag provided from the fever._

_"Have you eaten anything since you've gotten ill?"_

_She shook her head._

_"You need to keep your energy up too sweetie you must eat something." She ran a hand through Corrin's hair gently. "I'll speak with Jakob and get something made that's easy on you."_

_Before she could leave, Corrin sat up and lightly gripped her wrist._

_"Can you stay here sister?" Camilla's presence and care already made her feel a bit better she didn't want her to leave._

_"Oh you are too cute! Even when ill." She pulled the feverish girl into a hug and nuzzled the top of her head, "Of course I will. Your sister is here and she isn't going anywhere."_

_"Thank you..." She yawned "Big sis..." Closing her eyes she drifted back off to sleep while Camilla rubbed her back lightly. She still felt absolutely terrible but Camilla's love and affection might just have been the medicine she needed._

___\-------------_ _ _

Xander.

____\--------------_ _ _ _

_It was incredible, practically unbelievable! This was what she was waiting for. Finally she could leave the Northern Fortress. When she got the news she almost cried in happiness but managed to keep her composure in front of her two brothers. Of course being Father there was a catch. She had to prove she was ready. And to prove that, she had to beat Xander in combat. Needless to say the task was daunting. But she wouldn't let that sway her from her dream._

_She grinned when she saw her eldest brother walk into her room. "Oh Xander! Give me a minute and I'll be ready for our lesson."_

_He nodded, "Of course little princess. It's good to see you so determined."_

_"Of course I'm determined! Father said if I prove myself I can finally leave the Northern Fortress. This is what I've been dreaming about for as long as I can remember!"_

_Xander laughed softly, "Good. Let's see you put that determination into your blade. This would be the first time you used one yes?"_

_"Yes. But I don't think I'll have any trouble." She played with Gunther often as a child with materials similar to swords, how hard could it be?_

_"Nor do I, I firmly believe you were born to use a sword. Let's test your skill."_

_The two traveled out onto the balcony of the fortress where Xander handed her a sword. She stared at it in awe as Xander leapt onto his horse, Sieghorse._

_"Now I want you to come at me with all you have, sister." He held his own sword in front for protection. "Like you want to kill me."_

_K-Kill? "Eh?! But I could hurt you!"_

_"It matters not. If you want out of this place you must see me as the enemy, the one thing standing between you and your goal. You must fight for the cause you believe in, if your heart isn't in it you might as well give up now."_

_"If my heart isn't in it..." She muttered, "If there's something I believe in I must continue pursuing it no matter the consequences."_

_"That's correct."_

_She put a hand on her chest, "Follow what my heart tells me. Even if I have to hurt you to get my goal...But Xander I don't want to hurt anyone, you especially!"_

_"I know." He chuckled, "Always follow your heart little princess. It's harder to do, and harder to justify to those around you. But with you especially. I've never seen anyone with the empathy you posses, your ability of understanding, It's your greatest strength and sadly a quality many don't have."_

_"Xander..."_

_"However I'd like the empathic side to know the whatever battle wounds I receive during this training is nothing compared to the pain of not having you with us. The pain that will grow if we fail."_

_She gasped. He was right as per usual. She always admired that and many other things about her older brother. She had to get out! Not just for her sake, her siblings wanted her too, she couldn't let them down! Holding her new sword she ran at him with all her might and-_

_Clank. He blocked it perfectly, the force sending her tumbling back almost falling over but due to being in bare feet she was able to catch herself, digging her heels into the asphalt._

_"Good recovery! That's very important in battle. You want to sustain the least amount of damage possible. I sense your resolve. Now. Come at me again."_

_Taking a couple of deep breaths and wiping the sweat from her forehead she held her sword out once again. She'd defeat Xander. She'd get to leave this fortress. Nothing could keep her from her goal!_

____\-------------_ _ _ _

And...Leo.

_____\--------------_ _ _ _ _

_It had been 3 days of rigorous training with Xander. Today would be the 4th day and she woke up far too early. Shaking her head she sighed walking to the tower library, reading books about the outside world always calmed her. She wasn't getting any better at all! She took Xander's lessons to heart and did everything he told her so why?_

_Poking her head in she realized she wasn't alone this morning. Not only was someone else going through her books they were sitting in her favorite spot!_

_When he noticed her presence he closed the book he was reading. "Hello sister."_

_"Leo?! What are you doing here? I don't have training with Xander for another couple hours."_

_"I know. But I wanted to talk to you before your training."_

_When she gave him a confused look and opened her mouth to ask a question he silenced her._

_"Without Xander."_

_"That explains why you're here so early. Why didn't you wake me up?"_

_"Generally it's rude to wake up a sleeping lady, but if you were asleep any longer I probably would have told Felicia to wake you."_

_"You probably had no problem waking up Sleipnir this early."_

_"Corrin...she's a horse."_

_"Sleipnir is still a lady don't talk down on her because she's a horse!" She giggled and Leo rolled his eyes groaning, "What do you need to talk to me about that's so important?"_

_"How did you know it's important?"_

_"Your collar is backwards, meaning you rushed over here in a hurry." Corrin laughed even harder, she couldn't help it Leo was too much fun to tease and he was so cute when flustered._

_"Dammit!" He reached at his collar trying to fix it refusing her help. Sighing he turned back to her, "It's about your training."_

_Looked like he noticed too. Leo joined her and Xander the 2nd day and on, watching in the background but never said much. This was why._

_"I understand your concern but I know I'll get better I just need more time."_

_Shaking his head he sighed again, "Unfortunately you don't have much longer. Father expects you to be ready at the end of the week."_

_The end of the week? She'd never be ready by then! "But what if I'm not?!_

_"Then you can't leave the fortress."_

_"B-But..." She sniffed trying hard not to cry, "I won't-"_

_"Not with the way you're carrying on right now no, but..." He smirked, "That's why I'm here. I'm going to make sure you can beat Xander. Going off brute force you'll never beat him, but with a little strategy there's no doubt in my mind you'll win."_

_"I'm not as smart as you Leo, what if I don't pick it up that fast?"_

_He pulled out a book and flipped through some pages. "Not an option. Nor is you being stuck here any longer, we all want you with us you're a part of our family."_

_Leo...She grinned. That's right they were all on her side. With their support and help she couldn't lose._

_"Besides do you have any idea how upset Elise and Camilla would be if you never got out. I'd never hear the end of it."_

_She laughed again. Same old Leo. "Brother don't be like that, you love me too and you know it." She grinned snaking her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder. After all blood is thicker than water right?"_

_"It doesn't surprise me you think that's the phase." He chuckled and removed her arms._

_"Wha-"_

_"Before you ask, it's not blood is thicker than water. The correct phrase is: the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb."_

_"Is that not the same thing?" She tilted her head._

_"Not exactly. What your phrase means is who you're related to is the most important relationship due to that family relation. But the actual meaning is your bond is no matter who it's with is what's important."_

_"Then it's actually bond is greater? What does blood mean if not family?"_

_He smiled getting into his explanation, "Blood refers to shared experiences and those experiences you have with someone are greater than simply being related to one by birth. Make sense?"_

_"Yes. I think so. The original phrase says bond is greater than blood. But the changed phrase says blood is greater than bond."_

_"Yes and no. Bond can be with your family of course. But the changed phrase misses the original message. Choice. It's your choice, your relationship with the individual rather than your relationship to the individual that matters. But like I said that doesn't make your bond with your family any less important."_

_"I choose who I want to be with...Hypothetically then, I could leave if I find others I wanted to be with more?"_

_"Hypothetically yes...you're not required to be with us if it's not where you want to be but...I'd...I mean THEY'D miss you."_

_"Ha I'm just teasing, you know I can't see myself anywhere else."_

_"You say that now..." He looked away, "People change. Sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worse. I've seen it first hand..."_

_He looked so sad now; like he was lost in a memory. And she felt terrible. "Hey Leo?" She smiled widely, "After this training is over can you teach me more phrases? I never knew language was so interesting..."_

_That was enough to bring him back "Becoming a waxing logophile are we?"_

_"Maybe?" Laughing nervously she scratched at her head, "Explain that first?"_

_Now he snickered, "Waxing: growing, logophile: love of words. All together growing interest of love for words."_

_"I guess I would be then. You're so smart, you know?"_

_"Obviously." He handed her a book on what looked like something about battles, looked more boring than their current conversation. "No more stalling, we're going to get you a good strategy against Xander. Don't tell anyone I helped you either."_

_"I won't!" He sure bounced back fast. "And you can trust me I haven't told anyone I gave you your headband have I?"_

_His confidence faltered and a light pink dusted his cheeks as Corrin laughed. She felt better with Leo helping she knew everything would be okay. Still though she couldn't help but wonder just what he was thinking._

______\-----------------_ _ _ _ _ _

Her family.

_______\-----------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Her first mission, she'd actually be assigned her first mission and it was outside of the Northern Fortress! She thought after saving the lives of Kaze and Rinka it was over; she'd be forced back into the tower but thankfully she got another assignment. And now she sat around the table with everyone enjoying a family meal._

_"It's not fair!" Elise whined. "Corrin is finally able to be with us and she has leave already!"_

_"I know sweetie but she'll be back once she finishes her mission." Camilla took a sip of her drink._

_"Not soon enough I want her now!" Her cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk in her pout._

_"Aren't you a little old to be throwing a tempter tantrum?_

_"I'm not throwing a tantrum! Xander, Leo's being mean again!"_

_Xander sighed, "That's enough both you."_

_Leo grumbled something about not even doing anything under his breath while Elise apologized._

_"Camilla is right, Corrin will return. Patience is a virtue Elise, think of this as a test of that virtue."_

_Corrin couldn't help but laugh, "I'll be back before you know it, Elise!"_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise!"_

_The eldest prince cleared his throat and tapped his glass to get everyone's attention. The table fell silent._

_Corrin had to admit he looked very much like a king. He could not only get everyone attention but his stance glowed with regality. Even the air around him felt royal._

_"As you know, today is the day We have been waiting for; Corrin's graduation from the Northern Fortress. It is thanks to her hard work and determination she got here. Therefore." He held up his glass, "I'd like to propose a toast; to Corrin!"_

_"X-Xander!" Her face was almost as bright red as her eyes, "You don't-"_

_"Nonsense I agree dear!" Camilla held up her own glass, "To my previous little sister, we're so proud of you!"_

_"B-But-"_

_"Yeah!" Elise was the next to hold up hers, "Big sister is the best!"_

_"I-"_

_"Hush. We're praising you." Leo was the last to hold up his glass, "I admit I was concerned at first but you turned around quickly-_

_"That was because of you th-"_

_Since she was sitting next to him he used that opportunity to put a finger over her lips, "I wasn't finished, shhh."_

_Removing it and sensing she'd be quiet he continued. "But you came around in one of the fastest fashions I've ever witnessed and I'll admit I'm proud too. To you, Corrin."_

_"Wait!" Corrin stood up unable to take it anymore, "If anyone should be praised it's all of you!"_

_The glasses froze right before the toast could occur. Everyone once again fell silent, all eyes on her._

_"It's thanks to all of you. You never had to train me so hard, teach me new concepts, give me gifts, take care of me when I was sick, even visit me as much as you did! But you did, and you have no idea how much that means to me." She held up her glass now, "And that's why I want to toast to you; my family."_

_"Well. If that's what my Corrin wants then of course you sweet sweet thing." Camilla smiled and held her glass back out, "To our family."_

_"Ugh can you get any more mushy?"_

_"You can choose not to toast Leo." Corrin winked, "After all we choose our relationships don't we?"_

_He smirked and held up his glass, "I suppose you're right. To the strength of our bond."_

_"To love!" Elise jumped in excitedly._

_"Even when we're trying to talk about how wonderful you are, you turn it to someone else." Xander smiled proudly and held out his glass, "To compassion and empathy, traits our dear sister fits more than anything."_

_All their glasses hit together with a clink. "To family!"_

_________\---------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yes. Yes it was. And she almost was so taken by how angry her mother's death made her, she lost sight of what was important to her. Her heart knew what she wanted. She turned to Ryoma and took a deep breath. "Brother. Drop your weapon."

"You can't be serious! You dare turn the sacred Yato against us? We are your real family it's your birthright to fight by our side."

"I'm not destined to fight with you just because I'm related to you. I choose my relationships and my heart won't let me betray my family."

"Open your eyes! They killed our mother! Can you not see how vile those Nohrians are?"

"It's not that simple. If you knew them like I do, you'd understand."

"Well said, little princess." Xander appeared at her side. It's true you may not be linked to us by blood but the moment I laid eyes on you I considered you part of my family and that will never change. I cannot tell you how happy I am you decided to return to us. Father will be pleased as well."

Her face fell. Oh yeah...Garon...the actual one who killed her mother...

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Prince Xander. Considering he tried to kill her."

"Explain yourself. Swiftly."

"Why not ask her yourself?" 

"Corrin, is this true?"

 "Yes brother. The Ganglari exploded but my mother...Queen Mikoto took the hit for me, she saved my life Xander!" Wiping away some tears from remembering the memory she took a deep breath, "That's why I have to go back I have to talk to father to hear his side of the story, to find out the truth of this tragedy."

Ryoma gave her the most disbelieving look but that's okay she didn't buy it either truthfully. If father tried to kill her who's to say he wouldn't turn on any of the others?

She had to keep on eye on him and her adopted siblings she was scared for their lives the more she thought about it.

"Very well I can see you wont be persuaded by words. In that case you'll answer to my blade! I'll break whatever spell the Nohrians have over you. You want to side them fine, than face your real brother in battle!"

"Ryoma no, I don't want to fight you!"

"My Siegfried has been itching for a match, brothers and sisters to battle!"

"Xander wait we don't have to fight them! Let's go home..."

But he didn't listen as the two princes crossed blades both evenly matched.

"Not an option unfortunately." Leo rode up next to her. "If we retreat now it looks like we coerced you into joining us. The only way to prove you chose us of your own free will is fighting against them.”

“But-“

“We’re right here with you sweetie.” Camilla smiled, “We won’t let them take you from us.”

“Yeah!” Elise jumped up and down, “We got this big sis!”

“Don't worry we're all with you.” Leo readied his tome, “Let's show them a true family comes from a strong bond!"

Whispering she gave off a sad smile, "The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb." 

He smiled back nodding, "I will support you any way I can."

"Right." She drew her Yato, "I'm going to need it..."

_________\---------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was over. They won. Xander praised his group for a well fought battle while Camilla stroked Marzia's scales in delight.

Looking over the Hoshidan land she felt a twinge in her heart as the Hoshidan royals fled defeated. She felt terrible. All they wanted, as Sakura had put it, was to love her.

"Are you all right?" 

Her battle companion walked over to her dusting off his tome. If it wasn't for him Takumi would have taken her out with his arrows. She had never seen so much rage in one person. He had every right to be that upset though.

"I'm not sure...I should feel happy but..." She looked up at Leo worried what she was about to say would offend him.

"Go on." His tone was warm and encouraging a rarity coming from him.

"It's just...I would have loved to get to know them. When I look over at Hoshido I feel...homesick." She shook her head. "But that can't be right! I don't remember anything about living in Hoshido. How can I long for what I don't remember?"

"I believe what you're feeling could be considered hiraeth."

"Hiraeth?"

"Yes. Longing for a home that never was. I believe it fits your situation."

"Hiraeth..."

"Big sis!" Elise ran over and grabbed at her hands interrupting all her deep thought, "Come on let's go home! We're throwing a party to celebrate you coming back!"

"A party?"

"Yes dear." Camilla ruffled her hair, "We were all so worried we'd never see you again, why I couldn't sleep!"

"It is truly an occasion to be celebrated, come we mustn't keep Father waiting." Xander motioned for them to leave.

As she was pulled away she took one last look at the Hoshidan horizon. A part of her still longed to know her blood family and wanted to return to them but it could never be. Because she could never return to the past she lost long ago. Hoshido may have been her hiraeth.

And yet....

She smiled as Elise went on and on about party activities. Nohr was her home.

**Author's Note:**

> -I recently learned of that phrase being misquoted and it blew my mind, I KNEW I had to use it in here.
> 
> -I like to think since Corrin is multicultural (Hoshido, Nohr AND Valla) even if doesn't know it she's big on languages and finds them cool. She is indeed a logophile
> 
> -Can you guess where the name of Leo's horse comes from? He's a nerd, it's really obvious


End file.
